generallegogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Von Nebula
This game is an action game where you first create a character, then you play as the character. Creating a hero You can create a custom hero by playing the create a hero game. In it, you can choose your character's headgear, armor, weapons, color, name, and more! Then, you import your new hero into the game. When you import it into the game, it will ask you which specialty you want your hero to have. There are 3 types: #Gunner-Distance Fighter #Fighter-Close up and personal. #Technician-Gadget Hero How to play To play, accept a mission from Zib, the mission giver. You then explore the area by clicking in areas with your mouse to move your hero. Red/blue/green arrows around your hero will direct you to where you should go. : Red arrows: An enemy is around the area. : Blue arrows: There is a machine or person that needs you to click on. When you click on it, you will either deactivate it or free it. : Green arrows: The area is clear for you to leave. When you encounter an enemy, click it to shoot/swing at the enemy. You can also hold the mouse key to keep attacking. After you defeat a group of enemies, another group will come in. Next Wave will come on the screen and you fight the next group. After you defeat all the enemies in that area, Area Cleared will show up and you go to the exit assigned to you. After you clear several areas, you usally will come to a final level where you fight a boss. (See next section.) Bosses There are a number of bosses in this game. Some are tough to beat, some are easy to beat. Bosses: #Meltdown #Thunder #XPlode #Corroder #Von Nebula Bots Bots are the normal enemies you face on every level. There are 5 bots. #Attack Bot. The attack bot is the normal and easiest to beat bot. You see one in almost every level. #Shooter Bot. The shooter bot is a long range bot that fires at you with its gun. It is in almost every level, but is harder to beat than the attack bot. #Healer Bot. A nasty bot. This bot doesn't attack, but heals ALL nearby enemies. Not in every level. #Fire Attack Bot. A very tough bot. It can knock some life out of you fast. It also has very tough armor, so it takes longer to kill. #Orb. Mysterious bots. Created by Von Nebula himself. These rarely fire at you, but chase you around. They have tough armor, so it takes longer to kill. But if you mess with them too much, they can kill you with a mysterious bomb in a split second. Hero Factory Headquarters In the Hero Factory Headquarters, there are 4 robots you can click on. #Zib. Zib, as you already know, is the mission giver. Click him for your next assignment. #Big Joe. Big Joe is the robot that upgrades your armor, gives you special Boosts, (See next section) and gives you upgrade points (See "Upgrades) for a price. #Quadal. Quadal is the cheat code robot. He is where you enter cheat codes. #Lucy. Lucy lets you practice by accepting practice missions. Boosts There are 4 different boosts in this game. #Health boost. The health boost is the most helpful boost. In battle, when your health goes down, using this will regenerate your health fast. #Energy boost. This boost will increase your hero's energy. Then it can move/fight faster. #Attack boost. The attack boost will make your attack more damaging. #EMP boost. The EMP damages all nearby enemies. Special Attacks Gunner: *Power Shot. Charged Energy shot that blasts though multiple enemies. *Stun Shot. Dazes an enemy, reducing their movement. *Energy Shield. Incoming damage is drained of energy instead of health. *Burst Blast. Fires a burst of energy in all directions. Fighter: * Electroblast. Charged Energy bolt that blasts though multiple enemies. *Supra Sprint. Hero runs faster for a short duration. *Stunning Blow. Stuns nearby enemies. *Energy Drain. Damages all nearby enemies over time while draining energy. Technician: *Defence Drone. Deploy a reprogrammed drone to fight for Hero. *EMP Grenade. Fires an EMP Grenade slowing nearby enemies. *Cloaking Shield. Causes Hero to disappear and evade enemies. *Lethal Blast. Exploding range device damaging nearby enemies. Upgrades There are many different upgrades in this game. Some give you more health, others give you better defence. But choose wisely! You only get a limited amount of upgrade points, so be confident of your choise. Weapons/armor You can also buy weapons and armor from Big Joe for a price. After you buy it, you can drag and drop it onto your hero. Tips Yes, here are tips for beating the game. Close combat: Go in, kill, and get out. Fast. If you remain in one spot fighting many robots at one time you are dead. Also, watch out for bosses. Take your time. Hit it, run away, wait, hit it again. If you stay too long you are dead. (Exeption: Thunder seems tough. but when you go right up to him and keep fighting him close combat and never run away, he will die without even touching you.) Use your special attacks. Gunners: Shoot from a distance. Try to get your enemy at a top right/left corner of your screen and you at the bottom left/right corner. Then fire at it MADLY. Run away if it gets too close. Remember: You are a sniper. Not a close combat swinger. Keep your distance. With bosses, keep your distance. (Exeption: Thunder seems tough. but when you go right up to him and keep fighting him close combat and never run away, he will die without even touching you. Don't fire at him from a distance. he will kill you with suprise attacks and his lightning.) Use your special attacks. Techies: Read BOTH stratagies above (^) and use both. Use your special attacks! Expecially for you! You have the cool gadgets. Use upgrade points to upgrade your special attacks. Then, use your Pre-programmed robots A LOT! Other attacks too. Try to rely on your special and normal attacks more than running away and back. Bots: Defeat healer bots first! If you are still fighting the fire bot when ANOTHER wave comes, the healer bot will heal not only its group but the other group. Bosses: #Meltdown: EASY to beat (if you're a gunner). Keep your distance! This guy can kill you easily if you get too close. #Thunder: EASY to beat. Close combat wins against him. Do not fight from a distance for his lightning and underground attacks KILL. Also, when you defeat him, GET AWAY FAST! He still can kill you with his underground attacks even though he is dead! #XPlode: Scary. Keep your distance. Try to dodge his attacks. Keep firing, but don't let him get near. If you are close combat, try to attack him slowly. Go in, get out. You don't want to know what happens if you make contact with him. #Corroder: Keep your distance. He is hard to beat. Run back and forth while shooting/swining. #Von Nebula: Deactivate the machines. #More comming soon! (When I beat the game that is...) Cheat codes The codes and their effects are these: 3845230 - gives you 5,000 credits 4243569 - gives you 2,500 credits 0012569 - fills up your emp boosts 9011925 - fills up your energy boosts 7127725 - gives you an upgrade point 8845332 - gives you an upgrade point 5559993 - fills up your attack boosts 6655932 - gives you an upgrade point 1212131 - fills up your health boosts 3098721 - gives you 1,000 credits. External links *http://herofactory.lego.com/en-US/games/vonnebula/Default.aspx *http://herofactory.lego.com/en-US/games/buildahero/Default.aspx Category:Online Games